


fangs for nothing

by poise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True identity, attempted humor, human renjun, photographer jaemin, valemmas if you will, vampire dilemmas, vampire jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: Twilight certainly did not prepare him for this.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	fangs for nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princepixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepixel/gifts).



> this was already in the drafts and i just wanted to finish it off :P   
> for pix!! since i got the idea from them ^_^
> 
> vampire jaemin whose true form only only shows up in pictures despite having a love for photography.

The sun is shining so brightly out that it almost gives him a headache. The dull throb is there, behind his eyes but after all these years, Jaemin has gotten better at handling it. Instead, he focuses on his friends in front of him, laughing without a care in the world with their skin dipped in liquid gold. Mortals are funny that way, he thinks. They have a fraction of the time he has, but they live just as slowly as he does as if they have all the time in the world. He likes it that way.

The park is bustling with people just like them. Sprawled with their picnic blankets on the luscious grass, children riding their scooters on the hot pavement. Jaemin steadies the weight of the camera in his hands and lifts it to his eye to catch the essence of youth on their faces.

He then turns back and waves a hand at Renjun who's getting ice cream for them at a nearby stand. His brown hair falls over his eyes as delicately as the daisies crushing under his heel and Jaemin feels so tempted to snap a shot of him like this. His thoughts are interrupted by Donghyuck's wandering hand tugging his arm.

"Jaemin, take a picture of us, quick!"

He leans down on the blanket, spreading himself across Jeno's chest. Jeno entertains him and laughs along, posing for the camera.

Jaemin doesn't dare deny the opportunity for a good shot. He loves taking pictures of everything around him, to see things from a different perspective. It's also mostly because he can't take pictures of himself.

Well, he can, but that would risk getting his identity exposed. Despite the 21st century being absolutely obsessed with the idea of vampires, Jaemin isn't so sure how everyone would react to a (barely) living, breathing and walking leach. Ever since the rise of social media, those cursed yet wonderful things, it's gotten harder for him to lay low. Especially when he makes human friends like Donghyuck, who basically thrives on documenting every single second of his life. Oh, humans.

Jaemin has gone through hell and back to avoid getting his picture taken and he's thrown out almost every excuse in the book, watching Donghyuck consume it with a scrutinizing gaze.

( _‘_ _Just one, Jaem. Please?' 'I can't! I'm sensitive to camera shutters. Do you want me to die?')_. That one shut him up for at least a week.

Jaemin is so consumed by the laughs that fill his ears that he almost doesn’t feel that familiar tingle at the back of his neck, the tremble that snakes up his spine when he knows someone is watching him. 

_Click._

His camera falls limply back on his chest as he tunes out the sounds around him, only focusing on the buzz throbbing in the back of his head. It doesn’t stop until he meets a pair of mundane brown eyes, it’s almond shape all too familiar. Renjun is staring back at him from the ice cream stand with something unrecognizable snaking behind his honey-coloured eyes. 

Jaemin finds his feet moving like they’re tied by an invisible rope of attraction—tugging, tugging, _tugging_ until it inevitably runs out and stops right in front of Renjun himself. 

“What is it?” He asks, throat like sandpaper. He always knows when something is wrong. It’s easy to pick up on the way trouble permeates the air, Jaemin can smell it from a mile away. Call it his primal instincts. 

They both ignore Jeno and Donghyuck’s incessant hollers for them to join back on the picnic blanket they have sprawled on the grass. 

“I–“ Renjun’s voice comes out hoarse. 

He notices Renjun doesn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off him even for a second, fleeting back and forth between his eyes and his teeth and—

_Oh no._

He quickly catches sight of the phone in his grip. 

_Double oh no…_

Jaemin doesn’t wait for his permission before snatching it right up, turning the screen around and… Oh no, indeed. 

It’s a picture of _him_ —knees bent on the picnic blanket with the camera in his hands, taking pictures of Jeno and Donghyuck lying on the supple grass. Except for this time, he looks pale, skin almost transparent. His usually murky brown eyes are flashing ruby red across Renjun’s screen, with a glint of his right fang poking out of the mouth. 

Renjun had caught him in his truest form, and worst: in the most unflattering angle humanly (vampirely?) possible. This _cannot_ get any worse. 

Almost 80 years of life on earth and he's caught by a mortal a head shorter than him with wide unblinking eyes.

“I can explain,” the words travel out his chest and past his lips before he can even really think about it. 

Renjun seems to regain his composure in those short minutes Jaemin took to have a full breakdown in his head.

He crosses his arms. “Okay, explain.” 

_Rats_ , Jaemin curses. He didn’t think he’d get this far. He doesn’t know how to explain it without sounding completely out of his mind. The movies made this look so much easier. 

Twilight certainly did _not_ prepare him for this. 

Jaemin entertains the thought of ripping his shirt open and showing Renjun his glittering skin in the sun but quickly dumps that idea in the bottomless abyss of his mind. He, unfortunately, does not sparkle like diamonds under the sun. Also, there were people around. If Jaemin isn’t driven out by an angry mob of pitchforks, he’d be sent to jail for public indecency. 

“Ok, fine. I can’t explain.”

Renjun raises his eyebrows. He is taking this a lot better than Jaemin had ever expected.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I'm a vampire." He says, slowly.

There were a million ways he expected this to go down. Maybe Renjun would call him crazy and laugh it off. Or maybe Jaemin could call _him_ crazy and delete the picture before Renjun has enough time to properly understand his words. The phone is still in his hand after all. He's definitely fast enough to do that.

Or maybe he can just lean down and kiss Renjun.

That last one doesn't really have anything to do with his situation, but hey, Jaemin thinks he should keep his options open. 

But this, Renjun humming as Jaemin yearns to see the cogs turning in his head only to respond with an _'oh, okay'_ was not something he expected. He almost feels a little disappointed.

For years, Jaemin has _dreamt_ — dreaded the idea of getting caught. He always expected it to be over the top and dramatic—cue shouts, betrayal and tears but Renjun responding so simply has _him_ confused instead.

Where was the grandiose of it all?

"What do you mean 'okay'?" Jaemin asks mind boggled as Renjun takes the first bite of his ice cream, making Jaemin winces when he practically feels the ache in his fangs. 

"I mean okay. You're a vampire."

He stops in front of Renjun. "No, really. Like I'm a real vampire."

Renjun gives him a funny look in return. "Yeah, Jaemin. I believe you."

He starts walking back to their shared picnic blanket, only to be stopped by Jaemin grabbing his wrist. It’s comical how he has more questions instead but he chooses the most glaringly obvious one at the forefront of his mind.

"But why?"

Donghyuck has gone back to his hollering and Jeno is whining at Renjun from a distance to hurry it up with their melted ice cream cones.

"I mean, I don't think you have any reason to lie to me. And what other explanation could there be? It kinda makes more sense than your 'I'm allergic to camera shutters' excuse."

Mortals really are funny, but Jaemin thinks Renjun takes the cake on this one. "So like, you don't have any questions or...?"

He laughs. "Oh, no. I have a _million_ questions. Just not right now. But tonight, you and I are going to have a Twilight movie marathon and we're going to play true or false."

Oh, fun. More vampire stereotypes. He's starting to remember why he dreaded this.

"And you won't tell them right?" Jaemin cocks his head in Jeno and Donghyuck's direction.

"Even if I did, they wouldn't believe me. But no," Renjun smiles, all rosy cheeks and liquid gold on his skin. Jaemin suddenly wonders if it's too late to go with that kiss option.

"Your secret's safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)   
>  [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
